This invention relates to machines for the continuous bias cutting of elongated tubes of material, such as tubular knitted fabric, into a plurality of individual strips, and winding the strips into rolls. Machines for accomplishing this purpose are old, and have assumed various forms and designs over the decades. Usually, such machines employ mandrels over which tubular material is pulled or dragged to a cutting means, where the tubular material is cut into one or more strips. In some instances, multiple cutters have been used for cutting tubular material simultaneously into multiple strips, and means provided for winding the strips into separate rolls. Examples of such machines are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,356,485, 1,659,453, 1,753,645, 1,896,596, 1,955,282, 2,110,856, 2,644,522, 2,796,933, 2,895,596, 2,985,944, 3,026,599, 3,114,193 and 3,734,307.